Dalden, Skadala and the Banshee Cough
by silverwell
Summary: The Role-Play session between Dalden, a young Kaldorei man and Skadala, a young Wildhammer dwarf woman. Dalden struggles with the fatal Banshee Cough as Skadala and the LMA are struggling to find the cure. With the high fatality rate, he is afraid he has lost more than just his home on Teldrassil.


**Author's Note: **Hi, everyone! This is a Role-Play that took place over a few days between myself (Dalden) and another Role-Player in a Discord channel. Posting this because it can hopefully help new Role-Players have a good piece to learn about how RP works. Wyrmrest Accord players may recognize the sickness afflicting Dalden as the Banshee Cough, a server "event" of sorts that a guild coined. Enjoy!

* * *

Dalden Riverbloom06/19/2019

Dalden stirs and coughs hard. He rolls to his other side and grumbles, "m-mother... why is it still dark out...?"

Effie / Volindra06/19/2019

Effie was at his side and hushed him. "Rest now. Your eyes need to adjust." She said as she fitted him with goggles that would let him see to a degree. It was not the finished false eyes but these goggles would help him in the short run.

Dalden Riverbloom06/19/2019

Dalden doesnt even try to resist. It takes a while before his brain starts registering his surroundings in more detail, and the whole room, a lot further than arm's reach.  
"Wh-...!?" He struggles to rise to his elbow. "Where is Puggles...? Urgh..."

(Doggo ended up with Baldivan, if your character would know)

Dalden falls back to bed and passes out.

Effie / Volindra06/19/2019

"Pugglee is with Baldivan. But here is a plush pug for you to snuggle with." Effie said putting the pug plush in Dalden's arms.

Dalden Riverbloom06/20/2019

Dalden groggily groans and curls up with the plush dog. Does he know it's a fake dog? Probably not.

Dalden Riverbloom06/22/2019

Dalden wakes in a coughing fit. Once over, he sobs hoarsely as blood drools from the side of his mouth. "I cant..."

Effie / Volindra06/22/2019

"Easy there big guy." Skadala said as she took a wash cloth and cleaned off Dalden's face. "Hang in there. People are working on treatments and cure. You will make it through this."

Dalden Riverbloom06/22/2019

The scrawny kaldorei hugs the plush pug tighter, sobbing away, "I dont want this anymore. I cant."

Effie / Volindra06/22/2019

Skadala adjust the flow of medicine and pain relief a little but ends up placing he head against his. "If I could take if from you I would pull into myself and take your burden. But for now all I can do is to ease the pain away and help you heal with the light of you want that. Or just with the medicine. " she wanted to cry, it hurt to see her colleagues hurting

Dalden Riverbloom06/22/2019

(Sorry if Dalden is overdramatic, he is a hot mess.)  
Dalden grabs at Skadala's arm, "Please help me."  
He shudders and shivers, though he feels very feverish. "I dont want to go to Elune just yet. I want this gone, I dont want to die..."

Effie / Volindra06/22/2019

Skadala placed her hands in his arms. "You will not go yet, my friend. I am here for you. Let the light of the peaceful moon flow through you and calm this raging storm of pain." She focused on the cleansing spell she had been taught to deal with fel magic, the spell that someone had used to break the hold of a lung disease before, and her own need to help Dalden feel better. Skadala channeled all this into a single spell and sent it into Dalden, hoping at least to ease his pain for a time.

Dalden Riverbloom06/22/2019

The spell seemed to work. Dalden readily relaxed back into bed. As the spell worked, another coughing fit surfaced, though it wasnt as harsh or long as the fit that woke him.  
"I'm sorry, I-" he coughs once more. He covers it with a hand, blood splattering his palm. "Oh, Elune, I still feel like a rancid hairball that a sick nightsaber coughed up."

Effie / Volindra06/22/2019

Skadala smiled softly and simply helped him clean up some towels and antiseptic wipes. "I know. But you will make it. I promise this will not be your end."

Dalden Riverbloom06/22/2019

Dalden wiped his palm with one of the towels, though unable to see if he had gotten all the blood off.  
"I'm certain I'd be dead by now without the LMA."

Effie / Volindra06/22/2019

Skadala made sure Dalden was clean and his goggles where on straight. "We dont give up on anyone. And that goes double for our own. "

Dalden Riverbloom06/22/2019

In his slumber, Dalden's goggles must have shifted. Now that they were straightened out, he looked straight at Skadala. He remains silent, awestruck and humbled.  
"There are many that have died already," it was both a question and answer.

Effie / Volindra06/22/2019

"We are doing our best and no one has died in our care yet." She answered honestly with a gentle tired smile. "For now I want you to rest and let the spell work on your body as well as it can."

Dalden Riverbloom06/22/2019

Dalden nodded slowly and weakly tugged his goggles off. "Y-yes, that would be best."  
He sighs a small breath, hand on his goggles relaxing. The headgear slips over the plush pug, Dalden not really noticing as he slips back to sleep. Sick and tired man is sick and tired.

Effie / Volindra06/22/2019

Skadala smiled softly and tucked him in and made sure he was comfortable

Dalden Riverbloom06/22/2019

Dalden stirs again and tries to push himself to sit up a bit. The goggles he had fell to the ground as he moved. He does manage to push himself up onto one elbow.  
"M-mother," he grumbles, confused.

Effie / Volindra06/22/2019

Skadala was there and scooped up his goggles before steadying Dalden. "Easy there, longwoods. Your goggles are off. You are still among the living."

Dalden Riverbloom06/22/2019

Dalden groans groggily, head bobbing side to side. "I'm sorry, I'm just..." he coughs a few times "kinda hungry."

Effie / Volindra06/22/2019

"That's okay." She chuckled as she helped him get his goggles on and then returned with some soup and drinks. Simple wholesome and packed with flavor. "I can help you of you need help eating. "

Dalden Riverbloom06/22/2019

Dalden grunted softly when the goggles were put on. As Skadala retrieved the soup and drinks, Daldeb struggled to push himself to sit up against the headboard. "I think I can manage eating."  
He ate a few spoonfuls slowly, then has a coughing fit. Some of the soup spills out as his palm is splattered with blood. "U-urgh..."

Effie / Volindra06/22/2019

"Slowly. This damn thing is not going to get you down. I promise you that." Skadala said lightly patting his back and handing him a towel to clean his hands. "I really think you are going to make it. People are working hard to find answers."

Dalden Riverbloom06/22/2019

Dalden stretches his lips in an attempt to smile. "I fear it's going to get worse." He wipes his hands on the towel before turning his gaze back down to the soup.  
"If I dont, tell my Gruncle Baldivan to take care of Puggles?"

Effie / Volindra06/22/2019

"I think he already came by and took Puggles with him. I am not sure if he was the one who left you the plush pug or not. But I will make sure to let him know if I see him." She said softly. "It may get worse, yes. But I will do my best to make sure you do not suffer."

Dalden Riverbloom06/22/2019

Dalden takes a shakey breath, only to cause himself to cough again. "He isnt allowed to see me until I'm better, is he?"

Effie / Volindra06/22/2019

"Puggles? No! Animals are not affected. Gruncle? Likely safer he does not visit in person." She says with a sigh. Skadala gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder. "I can see if we can get him to talk to you via a com link if you want."

Dalden Riverbloom06/22/2019

Dalden beams, perking up a bit. "Seeing him would be great, but... if just hearing him is the best that we can do, I'm happy." He shovels a few more bites of soup into his mouth.

Effie / Volindra06/22/2019

Skadala beamed back to him. "I will see if we can get an elemental to him and use a pair of them to show us what the other sees while you talk." She wanted to see him happy because it was the most she felt she could do. Skadala was not the most effective or powerful healer. Her skills lay in defensive skills and throwing disks that bounce between idiots.

Dalden Riverbloom06/22/2019

Dalden happily finished his soup with this.

Effie / Volindra06/22/2019

Skadala smiles as she takes the bowl and nodded to Dalden. "I will see what I can do. For now rest. The elementals or other nurses can help you up if you need to use the rest room."

Dalden Riverbloom06/23/2019

Dalden stirs from his bed and pushes himself up to his elbow with a groan. He begins coughing, blood coming up with each hacking, wet and forceful cough. It goes on for several moments as tears push down his cheeks.

Effie / Volindra06/23/2019

Skadala placed a gentle hand on Dalden's back and rubbed gently as she let's a little healing energy radiate into Dalden. "Easy there. I am here. We got a link to your gruncle if you want to talk to him." She said with a smile. An elemental bobbed on up and shifted into a mirror like shape.  
"Dalden?"

Dalden Riverbloom06/23/2019

Dalden takes several raspy breaths as the healing energy soothed his lungs. His ears perked up at the mention of his gruncle and he looked up at the mirror. "G-... gruncle?" Dalden reached for the mirror shaped elemental in an attempt to pull it close. "I don't see anything-..." he heaves and chokes out another cough before reaching for his goggles on his head and pulls them over his eyes. He can't seem to quite get them on right with one hand.

Effie / Volindra06/23/2019

Skadala helped him clean up and get his goggles on. "There we go. You look smashing." As she said that the com link rang and the image on the mirrored surface shifted to show another location.

Dalden Riverbloom06/23/2019

The other location showed Baldivan in Old Town, he nearly jumped out of his skin when the other elemental had appeared and began the facetime call. "Nephew?" Baldivan asked, bewildered, "I had feared I'd never see you again." Dalden smiled weakly at the realtime image of his gruncle, "Gruncle Van, I'm really glad to see you again." Baldivan grabs the elemental if it allows him to, "Are you getting better? Are you eating good? I tried to visit again today, but I got turned away at the door and you were sleeping soundly." Dalden chuckled hoarsely, "I'm-... still not getting better- b-but I did eat yesterday-..." More rattling cough. "Nephew? Nephew!"

Effie / Volindra06/23/2019

Skadala braced him and sat down with him. "We are doing out best to help him. We have an experimental cure we are working on. I will make sure he will be taken surely as I breath."

Dalden Riverbloom06/23/2019

Baldivan stares at them from his location, gulps and nods, "Good. Thank you." Dalden gives his gruncle a nod, "They're taking good care of me, gruncle." Dalden's words cause Baldivan to relax some, "You, uh, should still be resting, nephew. Don't get any sicker. You hear me?" "Yes, gruncle." Heavy silence follows and the link will end if allowed. Dalden turns to Skadala and hugs her firmly, "Thank you."

Effie / Volindra06/23/2019

Skadala hugs him back. "You are welcome. I will make sure you make it through. That is my promise."

Dalden Riverbloom06/23/2019

Dalden nods and releases her from the hug, "I'll... be sure to not be so depressed. I still fear I'm losing the fight, but I-... have to smile. If even just for Gruncle Van."

Effie / Volindra06/23/2019

"You put on a brave face. I am proud of you. And you will not lose the fight. I will guide you through this." She said with tears in her eyes. "Please. Dont you dare let yourself slide down."

Dalden Riverbloom06/23/2019

Dalden tugs his goggles off, holding them in his lap as the tears built up inside of them cascaded down his cheeks. "I- I don't wanna go, Miss Skadala. I don't feel so good, and I don't know what's happening..."

Effie / Volindra06/23/2019

Skadala said nothing for a moment and just hugged him. "I know. I can tell you that what it is: It is a lung disease that is supercharged with a dark malice. We are going to beat it."

Dalden Riverbloom06/23/2019

Dalden goes into a coughing fit so hard, he starts dry-heaving, but nothing comes out of his empty stomach. "Urgh-... I'm... I'm sorry."

Effie / Volindra06/23/2019

Skadala pat his back and rubbed slowly. "There there. Breath slowly. We will get you something to eat that will help. For now, breath."

Dalden Riverbloom06/23/2019

Dalden relaxes as best he can as he pushes himself to sit up against the headboard, "I... should eat, shouldn't I?" He smiles tiredly.

Effie / Volindra06/23/2019

Skadala pulled out a small plate of pastries and a glass of juice. "Try these tarts."

Dalden Riverbloom06/23/2019

/e held the plate of tarts in his lap and plucks one up for a bite. He chews slowly and finally swallows, "Th-they... taste a little funny to me." He huffs a sigh.

Effie / Volindra06/23/2019

"Sorry. I tried to make them for you. I may have burnt them a little." She chuckled. "It is a new fruit mix I was trying."

Dalden Riverbloom06/23/2019

Dalden blushes lightly, "You made them for me? I'm flattered. Please don't take offense to my comment on their taste. This sickness might be," a little more coughing, "getting to my taste buds."

Effie / Volindra06/23/2019

"Its okay. I am not the best cook. I am learning." She blushed and rubbed her head. "You are not offending me. I am glad you ate them anyway."

Dalden Riverbloom06/23/2019

Dalden swallows and looks down at the plate. He had only eaten that one bite, but he does try to finish the first one and start on the second. After the second, he rinses it down with a few swallows of juice.

Effie / Volindra06/23/2019

"Its okay if you don't eat it all. Don't force yourself." She said softly

Dalden Riverbloom06/23/2019

With a relieved sigh, "Thank you, I think that's all I can manage for now." He does finish the juice. "I think I remember someone mentioning an experimental cure."

Effie / Volindra06/23/2019

"I did. It is not ready to try yet. A bit of tweaking and we can try it tomorrow with you if you want." Skadala whispered.

Dalden Riverbloom06/23/2019

Dalden nods, "I'm willing to try it, if it helps with the research. I couldn't bear the thought if I passed the chance to help."

Effie / Volindra06/23/2019

Skadala nodded. "Right now, Sleep okay?"

Dalden Riverbloom06/23/2019

Dalden obliges and slips down into bed. He isn't immediately asleep, but he does take a shallow breath for a small sigh.

Dalden Riverbloom06/24/2019

Dalden stirs under his blanket before pushing them off. He grunts and eventually rises to an elbow. With a shallow sigh, he pulls his legs over the side of the bed and struggles to sit up, goggles gripped in one hand.

Dalden Riverbloom06/24/2019

The goggles clumsily get pulled over Dalden's head and adjusted until he can see about as good as he can. It's not the clearest vision, but the dull, fuzzy outlines of objects are somewhat recognizable.

Effie / Volindra06/24/2019

Skadala sighed as she calmly walked over to Dalden with a towel and a basin of water. "Let me help you there." She said reaching up to his face and making small adjustments to the goggles. While she was not the one to make that pair of goggles she was familiar with the design and she watched Dalden's reaction as she did. "Just let me know when you can see the gash on my forehead."

Dalden Riverbloom06/24/2019

Dalden held back his greasy hair as she made the adjustments and waited patiently. The world around him became clearer, until he could finally see her forehead, "Th-there. Thank-" he choked back a cough and turned just as he began another, hard fit. The cough rattled him so much he leaned to his right, hunger and sickness leaving him pretty weak and unable to sit up again just yet. "Urgh..."

Effie / Volindra06/24/2019

"Easy there. I am got you some chopped fruit. but first, I am going help you clean up okay? I will just wash your hair and use a little bit of light energy to help stabilize you. Okay?" Her face was one of deep concern for Dalden. "We need you to hold on. For Puggles? " She cracked a smile before moving to start infusing him with the light a little. "Dalden. Please. Stay strong. The experimental cure is currently being processed. we are tying Azerite this time."

Dalden Riverbloom06/24/2019

He groaned weakly in response. The Light helps, but he seems to react less to it this time. "Urff..." he shudders and sits back up, reaching for Skadala's shoulder for support. His grip is weak and loose on her shoulder. Dalden smiles weakly down at her, looking more sunken in and tired, but he nods. "That will... be nice."

Effie / Volindra06/24/2019

She nodded and began to take the wash basin and towels and began to wet down Dalden's hair and cleaned it with a lot of care. She hummed to herself as she worked. "It won't take much longer for the mix to be ready this time. I am not certain if it will fully cure you but You will definitely will be back up there to the early stages."

Dalden Riverbloom06/24/2019

"I cant wait," Dalden croaked as he bowed his head for the woman to get at his hair. "A-azerite? What is that?"  
He starts to lean further a few times. He struggles each time to right himself. All this time, his breathing is ragged and raspy and he coughs weakly a few times.

Effie / Volindra06/24/2019

"When I said wait I meant Like a few minutes." Skadala said as she was finished up. As she did a pair of elementals appeared with a pair of trays. One had a vial of gold and blue liquid and the other a crimson liquid. Skadala nodded and took the two. She pulled out a syringe and drew from each vial. "This is going to hurt."

Dalden Riverbloom06/24/2019

Dalden groaned and flopped backwards onto the bed. "G-get it... over with..."  
He is pretty much a ragdoll at this point. "The anticipation will kill me..."

Effie / Volindra06/24/2019

Skadala gently took his arm and injected the mixture right into his blood. It would cause him to glow with the gold and blue like Azerite in flow. It was not perfected yet but It seemed to help his body regain some of the strength it has lost and helped push his symptoms back to a manageable level. Skadala frowned still and cursed silently to herself. It did not full kill the disease. It simply killed of a part of it.

"How are you feeling?"

Dalden Riverbloom06/24/2019

Dalden squirmed and moaned painfully, wincing as the serum (sp?) did its work. He coughed once, twice, then into a coughing fit. He rolled to his side and hacked up an ugly and angry looking congealed mess, though no loose blood came with it.  
After a terse moment, "ohhh, I... feel a lot better, but... urgh, so very sick still."  
(Please let me know if I'm interpreting it about right.)

Effie / Volindra06/24/2019

(Golden. Back to early stage one)

Effie / Volindra06/24/2019

"Breath. I am sorry it did not fully heal you. But scanning reveals we have pushed the damn thing back to square one and your lungs are much better." Skadala said as she placed a hand on his head.

Dalden Riverbloom06/24/2019

Dalden breathed in deeply, wincing again, but no coughing. He held his breath in for a few seconds, then slowly exhales. He still sounded raspy, but he wasn't coughing. Dalden pushed himself to sit up and almost falls over Skadala to hug her. "If it, urf, means you are closer to a cure, then I am so very happy."

Effie / Volindra06/24/2019

Skadala returned the hug with a little bit of a squeeze. "It is a step in the right direction. We can push it back without it hurting you. But yes we are on the road to an answer." She wiped tears away from her eyes. "Would you like something to drink?"

Dalden Riverbloom06/24/2019

Dalden nods and breaks from the hug, "If I may, I'm starving." He tugs at his goggles to wipe his closed, empty eyes.

Effie / Volindra06/24/2019

"I will be back shortly with some kimchi and rice if you would like. Or a burger."

Dalden Riverbloom06/24/2019

"I could eat a whole horse right now," he chuckles softly, "But kimchi and rice does sound splendid."

Effie / Volindra06/24/2019

Skadala chuckled. "I will be back shortly with the food." And true to her word she was. "The Kimchi is good this year despite the fire.."

Dalden Riverbloom06/24/2019

Dalden slides out of bed, hesitantly. He is able to stand, and barely walk, over to the table. Unceremoniously, he slides into a chair and scratches at his chest.  
"I truly appreciate what you're doing."

Effie / Volindra06/24/2019

"If not me then who else? Right now we are tapped out on who can do what. You are family here." Skadala said as she placed the food in front of him and poured some tea.

Dalden Riverbloom06/24/2019

Dalden hungrily scarfs down the food. Suddenly, he starts choking down a bite and slaps his chest.

Effie / Volindra06/24/2019

"Easy there! Easy!" Skadala said with a swift thwap to his back "Please don't be choking."

Dalden Riverbloom06/24/2019

Dalden swallows hard and it finally goes down, "S-sorry." He smiles nervously, "Can't go choking on my first good meal in a while after going through what I did."

Effie / Volindra06/24/2019

"That would be the worst way to go." She said with a chuckle. "Slow down and have some tea." Skadala smiled deeply at Dalden. "Definitely going to help you through this no matter what."

Dalden Riverbloom06/24/2019

Dalden takes the tea with a deep nod. He rinses down that last bite of food that 'almost' killed him before continuing, slower, with the food. "If I may, why do you help the sick here?"

Effie / Volindra06/24/2019

"Because it is what I grew up doing? Helping others is just... Right. It is what I feel good about. It is rewarding to see someone walk out of here with a smile on their face when they entered full of doubt." Skadala said sheepishly.

Dalden Riverbloom06/24/2019

/e takes a couple bites as she speaks, chewing slowly before swallowing. He nods when she finishes, "It's a noble thing, I think. Very few can stomach some of the work, fewer still have the patience for it." He scratches and tugs at his shirt, mouth twisting in a frown of discomfort.

Effie / Volindra06/24/2019

Skadala placed a hand on Dalden's shoulder. "When you lose your family early on in life... See people alive is a catharsis." She watched his face as he frowned. "What is the matter?"

Dalden Riverbloom06/24/2019

"I-... have I changed since I got here?" He blushes 50 shades of embarrassment.

Effie / Volindra06/24/2019

"You were changed when your Grunkle came in to take Puggles." She motioned to a curtained off part of the area. "There are some fresh clothes and sink over there. Call if you need help."

Dalden Riverbloom06/24/2019

Dalden nods and gets cleaned up after he finishes the food. He returns in a fresh change of clothes. Though still looking gaunt, he looks hugely better than this morning. "I-is... there more tea?"

Effie / Volindra06/24/2019

"Of course." Skadala said pouring out a pair of cups. "It is something I picked up along the way here. Cooking and healing... Though I am better at shielding others."

Dalden Riverbloom06/24/2019

"Cooking, healing and protecting others," Dalden says as he slides back into his chair and scoots his plate to make room for his cup of tea. "I'd wager many would pay good money for such a set of skills."

Effie / Volindra06/24/2019

Skadala Blushed. "As I said. I just do what came naturally. I trained to be a paladin like my father was before he became a merchant. I just do what is just. " She sipped her tea and relaxed. "I just want to leave this world better each day."

Dalden Riverbloom06/24/2019

With a nod, Dalden leans back in his chair, tea cradled between his hands on his lap as his gaze turns to the table in front of him. His face turns a bit forlorn, "You are fortunate to have such training. I wanted to be a priest most of my life, but the Priestesses of Elune kept turning me away."

Effie / Volindra06/24/2019

"That is just people being stuck in their ways." She growled. "Very Very rude. I can sense both the resonance of chi and the light of Elune in you. You would have made a great healer of a priest." She said with a smile. Skadala shook her head. "I can show you some basic healing magics of the light if you wish but your connection the mist is also strong. I think once you are healed You should go visit the monks of Pandaria to get some mastery."

Dalden Riverbloom06/24/2019

Dalden's gaze turned back to Skadala. He smiles hopefully, "You are very kind, but I don't have the resources to visit Pandaria. I couldn't possibly afford passage there, let alone what it might take to -find- a monk that would teach me." He wheezes and coughs a few times before swallowing down some tea.

Effie / Volindra06/24/2019

"You realize there is a portal to Pandaria just up the hill right? The monks there in Pandaria are more then willing to take new students with skill that shows. Travel is not a question of getting there. It is more about spending the time to do so." Skadala placed a hand on his shoulder. "That or we can ask Erine to help teach you."

Dalden Riverbloom06/24/2019

Dalden deadpans, "Wh-what? Portal?" His brows knit together, "I had no idea." He shakes his head, "For the time I've spent in this city already, I didn't know that."

Effie / Volindra06/24/2019

"Well most people don't think about it. It is out of the way. It is not like the mages have a room of portals that connect the world at the limitations of just what a person can carry through it."

She giggled. "Sorry. I will take you up there when we get you cured okay?"

Dalden Riverbloom06/24/2019

Dalden nods, "I suppose I should still be resting." He chuckles softly and smiles before moving back to bed.

Effie / Volindra06/24/2019

"I will be here in the morning. got to figure out this cure."  
Dalden Riverbloom06/25/2019

With a cough and a hack, Dalden wakes up. He rises up to sit, looking like a dead man that just woke. His goggles are pulled on, adjusted and he looks around. Though not as sharp as how Skadala had adjusted them yesterday, he could see a fair bit better than what he adjusted them to previously.  
"H-hey...? How...?" He cant seem to quite figure out the goggles.

Effie / Volindra06/25/2019

Skadala lifted her head from the table and waddled over to him. She pushed a few things and fixed it. "There it is set to auto focus for you. Just still needs to be manually dialed in on occasion..." she yawned and closed her eyes"

Dalden Riverbloom06/25/2019

Dalden frowns and watches the woman. He wondered if she fell asleep and opted to lay a hand on her back before giving her a back rub. He softly hums a Darnassian hymn.

Effie / Volindra06/25/2019

"Sorry. I did not not get much sleep. Been making sure medicine gets made." She chuckled as she did not move "You have a powerful singing voice."

Dalden Riverbloom06/25/2019

With a chuckle and a grin, "I suppose my voice is a bit deeper than most would suspect at first." His humming turns to a short song, all in Darnassian, the words flow like a strong creek gurgling through a tranquil meadow.

Effie / Volindra06/25/2019

Skadala smiled as she listened. It warmed her soul to hear. "You know you do have the right voice for songs of healing. You definitely would have made a great priest. But as a monk you really could use song as a conduit of the mists."

Dalden Riverbloom06/25/2019

Dalden blushes as the last of the song finishes. He lowers his gaze to his lap, "You flatter me, miss."

Effie / Volindra06/25/2019

"Just being honest. I suck at flattery. Hell I could not even tell the one I was madly in love with that I was in love with them until just before we were pulled seperate ways." She chuckled.  
"Okay. I am awake. What can I get you to eat?"

Dalden Riverbloom06/25/2019

At the mention of food, Dalden's stomach growled hungrily. "Wh-what is available?"

Effie / Volindra06/25/2019

"Well I have some stew cooking. Wolf meat pies. Pandaren instant noodles. Silithid slime frozen yogurt.. " she listed off a bit of everything

Dalden Riverbloom06/25/2019

Dalden pales at the Silithid slime yogurt, "Oh, no, I'll lose my appetite at something like that. That meat pie sounds really good, though."

Effie / Volindra06/25/2019

"Sorry about that. I will be right back with one for you and a drink. Oh what would you like to drink?" She asked before vanishing down to the kitchen.

Dalden Riverbloom06/25/2019

"Water, please."  
Dalden rises out of bed and makes his way to the table. With a frown, he slides his previous day's plate to one side to make room for his new plate. As he waits, he slides into a chair and sighs softly, taking his time to enjoy the moment out of bed.

Effie / Volindra06/25/2019

Skadala appears with the Food and drink, takes the old plates away and returns. "Take your time." She chuckled.

Dalden Riverbloom06/25/2019

Dalden eats slowly, trying to resist wolfing down the meat pie. Soon enough, the plate is empty, save for a few bits of crumbs and his used utensil. His glass is mostly drank.  
"So, uh, h-how is the cure coming along?"  
He coughs a bit and clears his throat.

Effie / Volindra06/25/2019

"Still slapping my head here But we are working with the our friends in the volunteer crew that comes here often. They separately reached the point we are at and are working just as hard on it. " She blinked a little and shook her head. Skadala felt like she was at the end of her lines. "I hope Peter can help figure it out."(edited)

Dalden Riverbloom06/25/2019

"I truly hope so, too. But if you dont sleep, you wont be of any help." Dalden smiles warmly at her, giving her a reassuring nod.

Effie / Volindra06/25/2019

"Okay. I will go sleep. Then." She said placing her head down and actually zonking out right then and there.

Dalden Riverbloom06/25/2019

Dalden's brows knit together, giving her a concerned gaze. He wonders silently if he had the strength to carry her to a bed, though concludes he probably doesnt have the strength to carry much more than a small dog. Instead, he brings her a blanket and pillow, and tucks her in right where she passed out.


End file.
